


these things you keep, you better throw them away

by CosmoKid



Series: that was the river (this is the sea) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Clarke Griffin, Bonding, Episode: s06e01 Sanctum, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “May we meet again.”“May we meet again,” he murmurs, blinking away a tear. Almost on instinct, he glances toward Emori; she’s not looking at him and he’s not sure if that makes him feel worse.Rubbing his eye with his good arm, he looks away from her, surprised to see Echo looking at him. She smiles softly at him and his heart flutters. He tries to smile back, but it probably doesn’t have the effect he means for it to have. More than anything, he just wants to hug her and be with his family, especially now that they’ve lost two members of it.a different take on s06e01





	these things you keep, you better throw them away

_Murphy_

“May we meet again.”

“May we meet again,” he murmurs, blinking away a tear. Almost on instinct, he glances toward Emori; she’s not looking at him and he’s not sure if that makes him feel worse.

Rubbing his eye with his good arm, he looks away from her, surprised to see Echo looking at him. She smiles softly at him and his heart flutters. He tries to smile back, but it probably doesn’t have the effect he means for it to have. More than anything, he just wants to hug her and be with his family, especially now that they’ve lost two members of it.

He swallows and looks back at the image of a frozen Monty and Harper. Just thinking about it hurts. He never even got to say a real thank you to Monty for saving him, he didn’t get to say goodbye to either of them, he didn’t get to hug Harper again, didn’t get to make a joke about Monty’s algae, didn’t get anything.

God, it feels like his world is ending just thinking about it. There’s a lump in his throat that he knows won’t go away just like the hole in his heart. He hasn’t felt this bad since his Dad was killed.

“I know this is a lot to process.”

He looks up at Bellamy’s voice, struggling to process his words let alone everything that’s happened in the last 125 years.

“Take an hour, meet in the mass,” Bellamy tells them all, his voice commanding and Murphy can hear the pain in his voice, no matter how well he can hide it. “We need to game this out.”

“Guys, we survived. Monty made sure of it,” Clarke says and it’s the only the ache inside at losing his family that stops him from punching her.

Monty and Harper wouldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t for her. They’d still be safe on Earth without her taking control like always, Princess of Earth, destroyer of worlds.

“Now we get our humanity back,” Abby says.

“Some of us never lost it,” Raven snaps and he finds himself nodding along.

He lets Shaw follow her out, knowing he’d just put his foot in his mouth if he tried to comfort her.

Instead, he takes a second to look around, taking it all in. He doesn’t know who to talk to, he doesn’t know Jordan and he looks too much like Monty for Murphy to talk to him right now. If he could go the rest of his life without talking to either of the Griffins, he’d die happy, but he’s sure that won’t happen.

Emori is who he’d go to before, but the thought of her is tainted now. In the moment, he’d felt amazing when Emori had told him that she loved him again, but now he just feels numb. He knows he can’t be the John Murphy he loves all the time because that’s not him. She never tried to understand why he couldn’t handle it on the ring, he can’t just pretend those years didn’t happen.

It was all a lot simpler when no one but Jaha seemed to care about him, back when staying alive was the only goal. He wouldn’t trade his family for anything, but sometimes he wishes he could have a simple life. He’s almost jealous of Monty and Harper for getting to live a happy life together.

Maybe he would be if he could feel anything other than hurt.

He looks back at where Echo was to see her talking to Bell in hushed tones. He swallows and looks away, feeling out of place all over again.

 

-/-/--/-/-

 

“I see you’re falling into old habits,” Echo says as she slides into the seat next to him, a bowl of Monty’s algae in her hand. He nods and she smiles at him, knocking their knees together. “Thought I’d seen the last of this.”

“If only,” he drawls, but he doesn’t have the heart to glare down at the bowl. “I’m surprised you and Bellamy aren’t shacking up right now.”

“You’re disgusting.”

He shrugs. “We’ve only got a limited amount of time before it all inevitably goes to shit again.”

“That why you’re avoiding Emori?” Echo asks. His breath hitches for a second and he glances away from the table as his breathing evens out. “You guys are going to have to talk about it at some point.”

“Yeah, well, the John Murphy she loves is the one who’s fighting for his life so I’m postponing it until Clarke tries to kill us all again or whatever,” he says sourly even though he knows it’s not fair to take his hurt out on Echo.

She’s silent for a few seconds. “The rest of us love you no matter what, you know that, right?”

His thoughts are somewhere in between _God knows why_ and _it’s good to know that there are three people who don’t hate my very existence_ , and all he can do to respond is to nod stiffly and pick at his algae.

“You’d think there’d be more hope in the air considering we’re about to explore our new home."

He opens his mouth to reply but shuts it when he hears the doors open. He feels himself tense up when he sees Emori walk in, only relaxing when Echo places her hand on his momentarily. They watch in silence as she grabs a bowl of algae, Jordan seeming to have disappeared since Murphy first came in. She slides into the seat opposite Echo with a small greeting of “Hey.”

“Hey,” he says, his voice hollow. He doesn’t quite meet her eye, but she’s not looking at him anyway, her attention focussed on Echo. The relief that rushes through him at the realization feels tainted somehow.

Echo leads the conversation easily, requiring minimal input from him. It lets his mind wander, the hurt disappearing for a bit. He’s grateful for it in a way that he can’t quite put it into words. He only zones back in when he hears Bellamy and Jordan’s voices drift into the room. He glances up, catching Echo’s eye just as her boyfriend walks in.

He stands up in anticipation of Bellamy walking over to the table and says, “I’ll let you sit by your girlfriend, Blake. Don’t want to cause any unnecessary tension.”

“That’s surprising,” Bellamy comments as he sits down in the vacant seat, a grin emerging on his stupidly perfect face. “Isn’t that your favorite hobby?”

“Well, I haven’t started any major wars yet,” he snarks, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“I’m pretty you started a riot a few days ago,” Echo points out.

“Come on, that was over a century ago. Can’t we let it go already?”

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, “I was going to say it was pretty impressive if you’d let me finish.”

“Murphy’s always had a way with crowds,” Bellamy cuts in, throwing an arm around Echo. “Whatever the hell we want and all.”

He eats a bit of his algae, struggling with only one arm, “It’s all about keeping it short and snappy, motivational speeches are so four hundred years ago.”

“Go float yourself, Murphy,” Bell retorts, but the grin falls off his face within a second. He blinks and then he hears Jordan speak.

“There you are,” he says, his voice as cheerful as ever. He has the hopefulness Monty always held. God, he misses them so much. “Checking on Madi?”

“Yep.”

His mood sours the second he hears her voice, a frown etching itself onto his face. He glares down at the algae wanting to throw it in her face.

“My Dad preserved this,” Jordan is saying, but he has to zone it out. She doesn’t deserve to eat his algae, she’s the reason he’s gone.

“We’re actually going to have to live with her, aren’t we?” Emori mutters next to him.

He nods and huffs, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll be allergic to the soil on the new planet.”

Bellamy sends him a half-hearted disapproving look, but doesn’t elaborate, turning to speak directly to Clarke, “Hey, have you seen Raven or Shaw?”

Emori beats him to insult her first, “You know, the people you handed over to our enemy to be tortured?”

“Well, for Clarke, we call that a Tuesday,” he adds, grinning at Emori genuinely for the time in so long.

“Easy,” Echo says, but he can tell that it’s a false sentiment. “She did the right thing in the end.”

“No, I haven’t seen them,” Clarke says and walks away before he can reply to Echo even though the words _just after several massacres and betrayals_ are on the tip of his tongue.

“You realize that all these insults are just going to add to her victim complex, right?” Bellamy asks in a low voice, his eyebrows raised.

“Do you think I could build it so high I’ll be able to kill myself by jumping off it because that’s what I feel like doing after talking to her?” he asks, curling his lips. He’s probably yet to master the art of subtlety.

“That’s a new string to add to her Wanheda bow,” Echo remarks.

He snorts. “What? Being so insufferable we all commit mass suicide to avoid her?”

“I think that means she wins,” Emori says.

“Winning at genocide isn’t what I’d call winning, but each to their own I guess. Think she gets off at it?” he asks, grinning when it makes Bellamy snort into his algae.

“That’s an image I never needed to imagine,” he mutters, just as the doors open again. His grin remains this time, knowing it won’t be someone he hates with his entire being since the only ones missing are Raven and Shaw.

“What did we miss?” Raven asks as they walk in and he considers making a reference to how they’ve obviously gone to have sex but decides he’d rather save all his snarky comments to aim at Clarke. 

He never claimed to be mature.

“Nothing. It’s about time, take a seat,” Bellamy says, pushing himself up to a standing position and stepping away from the table. “Okay, everyone, listen up-”

“And he’s back with the long speeches,” he murmurs, receiving both a laugh and a shush from Echo. He zones out anyway, knowing he has no chance of understanding the science talk. He never really cared enough about it back in school to listen and he can’t really be bothered to learn now.

He follows most of it anyway, focussing again just as Jordan finishes speaking, “But best estimate, two-hundred years, give or take.”

“That’s a long time to wait for a rescue,” he says, knowing that most people were probably already thinking it. Still, there’s an air of worry after he says it, as everyone goes over it in their heads.

Echo speaks up first, “I trust Monty.”

He nods, finding himself zoning out again as his mind wonders to what Monty would say in this situation. He really wishes both he and Harper were here with them, it feels wrong to be having this conversation without them. It feels wrong to be here without them.

“Let’s talk about guns,” Clarke starts and he lets out an audible sigh, eliciting muffled laughter from both Raven and Echo.

“Nothing like an early morning massacre,” he mutters, dragging his hand down his face.

Bellamy shoots him a look, having clearly heard him, even though he directs his speech toward Clarke, “We won’t shoot first, this time.”

“In that case,” Raven announces loudly. “Clarke should stay here.”

“Raven, you’re the one that’s staying,” Bellamy says and it sounds like it hurts him to say it. She objects, obviously, but like always, Bellamy talks her round with sound logic and decisions. He’s been pretty good with those recently compared to some people, especially the one who always seems to want to be in control.

He probably wouldn’t hate Clarke so much if she didn’t always insist on taking charge of absolutely everything.

Echo and Bellamy have a little bit of a lover’s spat before Bellamy relents, offering to wake up Miller. “Good. Say your goodbyes. Head to the transport ship.”

“Well,” he says, looking around and curling his lips. “I call shotgun.”

 

 

_Echo_

“Looks like we found the water source,” Bellamy says beside her just as it comes into view. She stops just to take it all in. “Now that’s a view.”

“Yeah,” she murmurs, the word barely audible. There’s a feeling growing in her, one she hasn’t felt in a long time. There was a lake near her home when she was young that looked a lot like this one. She swallows, reaching out to entangle her hand with Bellamy’s.

“We’ll camp here,” he announces, gripping her hand. She smiles up at him, wishing she could live in this moment forever.

“Looks like the suns are eclipsing,” Clarke says and Echo feels her face sour. She hates that it has that effect on her, but she can’t just forget that this is the woman who left Bellamy to die and is the reason Monty and Harper are dead.

She blinks, focussing back on the situation as she hears the thud of bags dropping. She watches as Murphy heads toward the water, “What the hell is he doing?”

Bellamy looks at her and shrugs, looking more like a tired Dad than ever. She can’t help grinning.

“Murphy,” Jackson calls out after him, sounding worried. “Murphy, wait! We haven’t tested it.”

It has no effect on Murphy who seems just as undeterred as always. What used to bring begrudging respect from her now brings almost adoration. There’s something oddly captivating about John Murphy.

“Your wounds haven’t healed yet!” Jackson tries again, but to no avail, obviously. Murphy dives in, looking more graceful than she’s ever seen him look.

But then he doesn’t resurface. Her heart drops. He feet move forward of their own accord, rushing toward the water. Bellamy’s right beside her, “Murphy!”

“Something’s wrong,” Clarke says as if that isn’t fucking obvious.

She hears the splash and his voice before she sees him again. “Woo!”

“Thank Heda,” she murmurs, letting go of Bellamy’s hand so she can shake it out. They must have both gripped far too tightly out of worry. She can’t lose another member of her family, not now.

“Come in,” Murphy calls out, a gigantic grin on his face. He doesn’t seem remotely bothered that he just terrified them all. “The water’s fine!”

“Oh?” she asks in an incredulous voice. “Who knew cockroaches could swim?”

Murphy smirks, walking forward. “You want me to teach you?”

“No,” she says, but again it doesn’t deter him at all. She doesn’t have time to process it before he’s pulling her into the water and for possibly the first time in her life, she shrieks as she submerges into the freezing cold water.

She splutters, blinking water out of her eyes. “Go float yourself, Murphy.”

He grins. “Pretty sure swimming count as floating.”

“And what does dragging your friends into a lake count as?”

“Fun.”

 

-/-/--/-/-

 

“Miller helped keep Octavia alive, you know?” she asks in a quiet voice, looking down at Bellamy. He glances up as if to ask how she knows. “You realize I can see you everytime you look over at him, right? You’ll thank him, one day, for having kept her alive.”

He frowns. “Will I?”

She looks around their little circle, taking note of how no one seems to want to sit that near to anyone else, even Murphy and Emori. She sighs, “There’s no starting over without forgiveness, Bell. We know that better than anyone. And that means your sister too.”

“I can’t…” he says, trailing off. He shakes his head.

“I know,” she says and they sit quietly for a bit. She runs her hand through his hair and looks out at the dark night. The lake looks even more spectacular in the dark, the water shimmering ever so slightly.

“Raven’ll get the radio fixed,” Clarke says in a loud voice. She rolls her eyes, not even bothering to listen when Clarke starts to apologize.

Maybe she should give her a second chance, maybe she shouldn’t, maybe she’s a hypocrite for telling Bell to apologize to Octavia. She doesn’t care.

“Not for nothing, but this is like your fifth chance,” Murphy drawls, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

“Yours too, Murphy,” Clarke says with utmost sincerity. She leans forward, staring at her incredulously. _What the fuck?_

He smirks, looking like it didn’t bother him at all. “Very good, _Princess_ , I got watch.”

She considers following him when he gets up, but there’s something about his posture that makes her think that he’d rather be alone. She bites her lip, glaring at Clarke, “You know he’s not the one who helped to destroy Earth, right?”

Clarke stares at her with an unwavering face, “We’ve all done bad things.”

“Not many of us have given up our friends to be tortured.”

“You realize he saved your life even after you left him to the mercy of Ontari in Polis, right?” Bellamy asks, pushing himself up a little. “He didn’t have to do that, but he did. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s one of the few people left who hasn’t committed a massacre or genocide.”

“If you’re really trying to a better person, you really shouldn’t start blaming other people during your apologies,” Shaw says, leaning forward. “Salvation comes from what you do not what you say. You haven’t done anything yet.”

Clarke opens her mouth to respond, but then she stops and her eyes bug out. Echo sits up, pulling Bellamy up with her just as Clarke yells, “Swarm!”

She jumps up to her feet, spinning around to see a massive group of angry looking insects swarming towards them. Shit. “It’s coming from the direction of the ship, we’ll never make it back.”

“Everyone cover up!” Bellamy yells and everyone including her scrambles to follow the order. “We’re heading to the beacon now!”

It’s a frenzy after that, everyone running. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she runs. Everything is happening so quickly. She wants to make sure that everyone is with her, but she’s too scared to do anything but stare straight ahead and run.

Still, she comes to a stop when she hears a scream. Her feet skid in the dirt as she spins around, her eyes barely focussing on the scene. She recognizes Shaw on the floor just as she sees Murphy pulling him up. Against her better judgment, she runs toward them, seeing Bellamy do the same in her peripheral vision. She grabs onto Murphy just as Bellamy lights his torch so they can see clearer.

They stumble forward and she yells, “We stay together, all of us!”

She pushes both Murphy and Shaw in front of her, getting them to the front of the pack in sheer panic. Somehow, they get to the beacon, all of them. Murphy and Shaw leading the charge. It seems wrong, all of it.

“Stop!” she calls out, her brain working almost too fast for her to handle. She grabs onto Murphy, pulling him back. “The bugs! They’re not, they’ve stopped. They’re scared of whatever’s there.”

Several seconds of silence pass, everyone breathing heavy until Jackson speaks up, “It’ll be radiation. That’s why they stopped.”

She blinks and then she turns her head to look at Clarke, knowing everyone else is doing the same.

 

 

_Bellamy_

“What kind of people have a radiation fence?” Emori asks and he knows they’ve all asked themselves it. Something is terribly wrong here.

“The kind who want to keep something out,” Clarke says.

“The beacon should be right up ahead,” he says, trying not to think about what that _something_ is. It could just be the bugs, but it could be something worse. It could be people like them that they want to keep out.

He shakes his head and keeps walking. He can’t think like that, not after everything they’ve sacrificed to get here. Monty and Harper died so they could have this. He needs to be positive about it.

It feels like forever until he sees the stairs, Emori saying the obvious again. He takes a deep breath to compose himself, “Easy, we go slow, no hostile movements.”

As much as he’d like to say they go slow, they don’t. There’s excitement in the air and hope. They don’t run up the stairs, but they don’t exactly take their time. By the time they get to the top, he’s happy they didn’t go slow, the sight of it is beautiful, even better than the lake.

“They have a castle,” Murphy breathes out. Bellamy looks at him, feeling his heart swell at just how happy he looks. Just for a second, it feels like this place could be home.

 

-/-/--/-/-

 

He watches Echo and Murphy wander around, wishing he’d followed them. He knows he asked Echo to keep an eye on him and it’s wiser for him to have not been the one to do that, but wandering around in the group including Clarke Griffin isn’t exactly fun. He needs to keep her and Murphy apart though, they really don’t need to deal with them having an argument right now.

“Hey,” Emori calls and he turns to look where she is, following where she’s pointing. It’s a damn infinity symbol again. “ALLIE.”

“I,” Clarke says but stops herself. He tries not to glare at her, but every time he hears her voice, he can’t help thinking about how much it hurts that he’s lost Monty and Harper. “Becca did the tech for Eligius.”

“Right, destroy the world. Two hundred years later, they put you on a flag,” he remarks, chewing his lip. He turns away to look at Echo and Murphy again. “See, there’s hope for us yet.”

He heads in the direction of the two of them just in time to hear the tail end of Murphy’s sentence, “So we’re the villains in those movies, the invaders from another planet.”

“Any news, invader?” he calls out, raising his eyebrows at them.

“Absolutely nothing,” Murphy tells him, a genuine smile on his face even if it’s small. “Why are we even knocking? We’ve gone door to door, no one’s here.”

“We don’t know that yet,” Shaw says from behind him.

He nods. “These are people’s homes. We’re not breaking in like thieves.”

Murphy rolls his eyes and makes a show out of sighing, but he heads to the next door and knocks. He grins, catching Echo’s eye as she follows him to a house with a double door much nearer to the rest of the group.

“Bellamy’s right,” Clarke says and Bellamy sighs even though she's agreeing with him. “If we want to do better here, we can’t just-”

He shouldn’t enjoy the feeling of watching Clarke get interrupted by Murphy practically kicking a door open and yet he does and he feels no regret in it.

“Well,” Murphy announces, sounding very proud of himself. Bellamy nods, feeling a grin etch onto his face. “Look at that, this one’s unlocked.”

Both he and Echo immediately follow Murphy in, almost like a precaution. Murphy’s go a chain and cuff in his hand and is staring down at it. He looks up at them both and smirks, “Kinky.”

“Really?” Echo asks, crossing her arms and staring at Murphy. “You into getting tied up Murphy?”

“Oh, I’m into whatever you want to give me, baby,” Murphy says. He wonders momentarily if it should upset him to see Murphy shamelessly flirting with his girlfriend, but it doesn’t. Whether it’s the utmost trust he has in Echo or maybe something else, he’s not sure.

He shakes his head and turns away to look around the rest of the house, taking it in in all of its perplexities. “It looks like it’s some kind of shrine to Eligius Three.”

“They look like a family,” Murphy remarks, walking over to where Bellamy is standing.

“All Lightbournes.”

Murphy presses his lips into a straight line. “Must be nice to be remembered.”

“Or worshipped,” Clarke says, cutting in. Bellamy shoots Murphy a warning look and takes a deep breath before turning to look at her. “We shouldn’t be here. Come on.”

She leaves right after saying it as if she still expects everyone to follow her every order without question. He drags his hand down his face, already wishing she hadn’t come along. They wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for her being a nightblood an all, but he still can’t stand how she acts. He’s not sure if she’s even capable of change.

“Hey,” Murphy says and Bellamy turns to look at him. “Want a music player?”

He sighs, taking the device and putting it back on one of the many surfaces in the house. “Behave, Murphy.”

“Or what? You’ll spank me?”

Spluttering, he stares at Murphy before he lets out a startled laugh. “Fucking hell, Murphy. Come on.”

 

-/-/--/-/-

 

“Think they’re making up up there?” Echo asks, looking up at where Emori, Shaw, and Murphy are working on the castle door.

“Hope so,” he murmurs, letting the natural momentum of the spring take him forward and back. “If they don’t sit down and have a serious talk soon, it’s going to get super awkward.”

“It already is.”

“Fair point.”

“I think he’s genuinely hurt over it,” she says in a quiet voice. He looks at her and can tell immediately that they both want the two of them to be happy. “He’s always making jokes and being snarky, but there’s a lot of pain under it. He said something about her only loving him when he’s fighting for his life and that hurt him a lot more than he likes to pretend it did.”

“He has trust issues,” he says, staring down at his lap. No one can blame Murphy for it after everything he's gone through. “It’ll take a long time before he admits to any of us that he’s struggling. I don’t know how to help him.”

She opens her mouth to reply, but she’s cut off by the sound of music. He blinks and looks up at them again just as he hears Murphy start to sing, “ _These things you keep, you better throw them away!_ ”

“Guess he kept that music player after all,” Echo remarks, a grin on her face. Murphy sounds so happy up there, he can’t even be angry at him for taking it.

“Guess so,” he confirms and picks up his radio, pressing it again. “Raven, come in, you read me?”

There’s no answer, but it’s not like he was expecting there to be.

“So,” Echo says again. He turns to look at her, smiling despite the entire situation. “Any guesses where all these people went? This place is too well-maintained to be abandoned.”

“Maybe,” he says, looking around the place again. “But if they are gone for good, then there’s enough room here for everyone on the ship. This could be home for us.”

“Home, I like the idea of that,” Echo says simply, reaching over to grip his hand for a few seconds before she pulls away. “Bet you I can swing higher.”

It’s ridiculous, truly, but it’s fun to just let go of all his worries for a few minutes and just swing in the air, listening to Murphy sing along to some song he’s never heard. It feels like the life they all deserve, being at peace for once. He feels like a kid.

But it doesn’t last because it never can. Clarke interrupts them, calling them down to see some book. He doesn’t want to stop, but he knows he has to. At least he has Echo with him when Clarke starts talking again.

“Plants and trees give us shade, we eat them every day,” Clarke reads out loud and it sounds like she’s talking to a child. He has to wonder if this is how she sees them all in her mind. “When the stars align and the forest quakes, it’s time to run away.”

She flips the next page but doesn’t read out loud, giving them the chance to do it instead. His heart drops as he reads, feeling like he can’t breathe. He can hear Echo swallow next to him, “It’s a warning.”

There’s no time to process it though because then Murphy is shouting and they’re all looking up at the sky where the ship is flying. He blinks, trying to parse through all his thoughts.

“They’re stealing our ship!” Clarke says, but she’s eclipsed by Emori shouting.

His head whips to the side and then he’s running as fast as he can as he watches in horror as Emori attacks Murphy. His feet pound on the floor as he runs up to them, Echo right next to him. Miller and Jackson get there a split second before them, pulling Emori off him even as she shrieks for them to let go. He grabs onto Murphy, cradling him in his arms as Echo presses down on the wound. Blood is seeping through his hurt.

“It’ll be okay,” he murmurs down at Murphy, trying to believe the words. “Jackson, help, please! It’s going to be okay, Murphy, all okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
